Tiangong-2
Tiangong-2 (Chinese: 天宫二号; pinyin: Tiāngōng èrhào; literally: "Heavenly Palace 2") is a Chinese space laboratory and part of the Project 921-2 space station program. Tiangong-2 was launched on 15 September 2016, 22:04:09 (UTC+8).6 Tiangong-2 is neither designed nor planned to be a permanent orbital station; rather, it is intended as a testbed for key technologies that will be used in China's large modular space station, which is planned for launch in 2023.7 Contents 1 History 2 Dimensions 3 See also 4 References History The China Manned Space Engineering Office published a brief description of Tiangong-2 and its successor Tiangong-3 in 2008, indicating that at least two crewed spaceships would be launched to dock with Tiangong-2.1 Tiangong-2 was originally expected to be launched by the China National Space Agency by 20158 to replace the prototype module Tiangong-1, which was launched in September 2011.9 In March 2011, Chinese officials stated that Tiangong-2 was scheduled to be launched by 2015,108 following the deorbit of Tiangong-1. An uncrewed cargo spacecraft will dock with the station,8 allowing for resupply.11 In September 2014, its launch was pushed to September 2016.12 Plans for visits in October 2016 by the crewed mission Shenzhou 11 and the uncrewed resupply craft Tianzhou were made public.13 The station was successfully launched from Jiuquan aboard a Long March 2F rocket on 15 September 2016.14 Dimensions The dimensions of Tiangong-2 are: Crew size: 2, with 30 days of life support resources.10 The crew (from Shenzhou 11, October 2016) will consist of two astronauts. Length: 10.4 metres (34 ft).1 Maximum diameter: 4.2 metres (14 ft).1 Mass: 8,600 kilograms (19,000 lb).3 See also Human spaceflight portal Spaceflight portal iconChina portal Chinese space program Chinese space station – a multi-module orbital station, planned for launch around 2020 Shenzhou program Tiangong 3 International Space Station Salyut programme – a Soviet space station with a similar monolithic design References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d Branigan, Tania; Sample, Ian (26 April 2011). "China unveils rival to International Space Station". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 27 April 2011. "China often chooses poetic names for its space projects, such as Chang'e – after the moon goddess – for its lunar probes; its rocket series, however, is named Long March, in tribute to communist history. The space station project is currently referred to as Tiangong, or "heavenly palace"." 2.Jump up ^ huaxia, ed. (2016-09-16). "Tiangong-2 takes China one step closer to space station". Xinhua. Retrieved 2016-09-16. 3.^ Jump up to: a b huaxia, ed. (2016-09-16). "Tiangong-2 space lab may exceed 5 years service life: expert". Xinhua. Retrieved 2016-09-16. 4.Jump up ^ Hunt, Katie; Bloom, Deborah (15 September 2016). "China launches Tiangong-2 space lab". CNN News. Retrieved 2016-09-15. 5.Jump up ^ "Space-Track.Org API Access". space-track.org. 2016-09-22. Archived from the original on 2016-09-22. Retrieved 2016-09-15. 6.Jump up ^ de Selding, Peter B. (20 June 2016). "China prepares assembly of its space station, invites collaboration through U.N.". Space News. 7.Jump up ^ "China to launch space station by 2023". BBC. 26 September 2013. Retrieved 1 October 2013. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c "China to launch Tiangong-2 and cargo spacecraft in 2015". GB Times. 13 June 2013. Retrieved 16 June 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "Tiangong-1 launch betrays China's earthly ambitions". BBC. 29 September 2011. Retrieved 21 November 2011. 10.^ Jump up to: a b David, Leonard (11 March 2011). "China Details Ambitious Space Station Goals". Space.com. Retrieved 9 March 2011. "China is ready to carry out a multiphase construction program that leads to the large space station around 2020. As a prelude to building that facility, China is set to loft the Tiangong-1 module this year as a platform to help master key rendezvous and docking technologies." 11.Jump up ^ "China manned spaceflight program" (PDF). The Space Review. 15 October 2009. Retrieved 21 November 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Morris Jones (11 September 2014). "China's Space Station is Still On Track". SpaceDaily. 13.Jump up ^ AFP (10 September 2014). "China to launch second space lab in 2016: official". SpaceDaily. 14.Jump up ^ "China successfully launches Tiangong-2 space lab". CCTV News. 15 September 2016. Category:Chinese space station Category:Tiangong program Category:Spacecraft launched in 2016 Category:2016 in China Category:Artificial satellites orbiting Earth